Forbidden Love
by Eraman
Summary: They have been friends forever but they know that their friends will never leave them alone so they date in secret. There will be some heartache in store. Starts in Season 2 after SLS.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay since I'm a bit on the dry with ideas for LBW and What Brothers Are For this story will start. I will most likely update it when I am out of inspiration for the others. And my Westana Archive will be on hold... for now. **

* * *

Part 1

How could this happened she wondered, how could she the hottest girl at McKinley High be single on Valentine's Day? Boys should be begging her for a chance to take her out but no one even looked her way anymore, not since she joined Glee. That was the only reason she didn't like being in Glee Club. That and maybe Rachel Berry but she could stand the midget… at times. What she couldn't stand was seeing Puck with Lauren Fucking Zizes, the White Rhino. Santana's head, back and entire body still hurt from the fight. She sighed and watched Hummel and his little bird club. When that gelled up hobbit sang to her that:

**Sometimes it doesn't come at all**

It had actually really hurt and she had wanted to know what the heck it was about and shared a look with Rachel. But she had just looked clueless. Santana had looked at the table where Rachel, Mercedes and Chang Squared sat a few times and she had even smiled at the Asian couple as they hugged. They really were cute together and Mike was one of her boys, not that way. Fact is of all the boys on the football team Sam and Mike were the only ones she hadn't had sex with. Mike and she were just friendlyish.

She had also smiled when the Dalton boys sang because let's face it, private school boys in matching uniforms were just muy hot. She could probably tap everyone of them… except two. The first was Lady Hummel and the second his gelled up hobbit. Because he'd hurt her with those words.

But as she had felt like getting up and leaving she had seen _him_. He'd pointed at her and she hadn't been able to keep the smile back. He had been claiming her as his and he'd even moved in behind her as the Warblers had moved out into the audience. She'd laughed as he first put his hands on her shoulders and then he'd moved around her and had nudged her with his shoulder. She had smiled her biggest smile in forever and had hugged him tight and he'd hugged her back. There had been some blonde Warbler and a brunette Warbler flirting with her as well but she had ignored them completely because _he _had been there.

_He_ was none other than her absolutely bestest friend in the entire world, Wes Montgomery. Everyone thought that Brittany was her best friend but it was a lie. Because Brittany had nothing on Wes, he would always come first for her. They had known each other since they were about five years old. Okay she was five and he was six. They had lived on the same street, still did and his moms and her parents had been best friends a long time before either of them, Wes and Santana, were born.

When Wes and Santana were big enough to walk and talk they started to play together and they hit it off right away. One of Santana's earliest memories was little Santana being picked on by some boys and Wes came to the rescue and told them to leave his girl alone. They had pushed him but that had only resulted in one thing… three boys by the age of four got beaten by a tiny four year old with martial arts skills. Wes' moms were both Asian as was his birthfather. Wes knew the man's name and they wrote each other sometimes, they were just friends because he was never in Wes' life anyway.

His mom was Japanese and his ma was Cantonese. He spoke both languages fluently as did they. Both were obsessed with Asian culture so Wes started martial arts early. He had also been the one to teach her somewhat how to read. He was her very best friend and when they were small they always played together. He was also her secret friend because she didn't want anyone in New Directions to hurt him, because they would.

Wes went to Dalton because his moms had been at Crawford. They'd gotten in on scholarships and so did he. No one on the ND had known that she knew him until sectionals where she couldn't keep her happiness at bay when they tied the victory.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"And now, this year's head judge", the emcee said. "Associate Director of the Ohio Department of Motor Vehicles, Mr. Pete Sosnowski!"_

_The audience gave the man polite applauds as he stepped forward._

_"Thank you", he said. "And thank you to all the groups performed here today. We all had a serious good time. You know what else is a serious good time? Taking two minutes to save a life by filling out an organ donor card, because it's never too late to donate." He got polite applauds again. "Drumroll, please. In third place…"_

_Santana closed her eyes and prayed to the gods that it wasn't them or the Warblers._

_"The Hipsters!" Sosnowski said and she sighed in relief. "Thank you, drive carefully. And now the winner of this year's West-Central Sectionals is…" She prayed again. "It's a tie! Congratulations you are all going to the regionals!"_

_Both groups started to cheer loudly and Blaine walked over to shake hands with Mr. Schue. Santana suddenly broke formation and ran up to the Warblers. Kurt thought she would hug him but she just rushed past him and with a squeal jumped into Wes' awaiting arms. She hooked her legs around his waist and smiled the biggest smile ever. Wes laughed and spun around happily so her hair stood out behind her like a cape. He put her down and kissed her cheek gently._

"_Congratulations", he said. "You were fantastic."_

"_As were you", she said and kissed his cheek as well and then hugged him tightly while squealing. He chuckled and hugged her back. They heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see both their choirs looking at them oddly._

"_What", Santana spat at Rachel that was giving her accusing looks._

"_Wes how do you know Satan", Kurt asked and Wes put his arm around her shoulders._

"_I've known _**Tana**_ for ages", he said."She's my better friend."_

"_I thought we were your best friends", David said and motioned for the Warblers._

"_You are", Wes said. "But Tana is my **better** friend, better than best." He looked at Santana and smiled._

"_Tú tambien mí amigo", Santana teased and Wes laughed, she didn't notice his arm had travelled down to her waist._

_End flashback_

* * *

Santana smiled thinking of it and suddenly felt someone snatch the pink thing she had on her head. Her hands went to her hair and she squeaked. She looked up and saw Wes smile at her. The Warblers were performing some song but he sat down beside her and she glared at him, slapped his arm and then took her diadem back.

"Aw", Wes teased. "Someone is in a bad mood tonight."

"Shut up", she growled. "You'd be too if you were alone on Valentines' Day."

"I am but I'm still in a good mood", he said and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You're always happy", she spat.

"We both know that's not true darling."

"Shut up."

"Gladly but then who can you get your anger out on?"

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather fuck you."

She glared at him and he winked. She elbowed his side and he just laughed and pulled her into a hug. She pouted at first but it slid off as she felt his familiar scent of hot chocolate, tea and lemon. She smiled and put her arms around him.

"Don't worry I'll hit Blaine when we get back to Dalton", he whispered and Santana's heart made a little leap. It always did when Wes got protective over her and her feelings.

"Why don't we do it here", she whispered back. She'd noticed the Warblers finish their song.

Wes smiled at her.

"There's a piano and you and I", she continued. "We're the best singers in the word after all."

"That's what ma says", Wes said.

"And she is usually right", Santana said and got up and took his hand. "Come on!"

"No", he said and shook his head.

"Oh come on", she said loudly and pulled on his arm while Rachel, Mercedes and Tike looked at her, as did Puck, Lauren, Brittany, Artie and Sam. Some Warblers looked their way too. "Get up and sing with me!"

"No way", Wes laughed, as she pulled on his arm like a little child and she pouted and then smirked and said loudly:

"Who wanna hear me and Warbler boy here sing?"

The people in the room started cheering and Wes glared at her.

"Come on Mulan", she said and smirked.

"Fine Castro", Wes said and got up. She took his hand and pulled him up on the stage. The Warblers sat down looking confused and Kurt looked a bit miffed that Santana would ruin his evening. He was also wondering why Santana picked _Wes_ of all people to sing with her. Kurt had heard Wes do backup dozens of time by now and he was not that good a soloist. Blaine or Kurt himself would be a better choice. Santana whispered something in Wes' ear and he sat down by the piano and she put a mike in front of him, while she herself took the mike Kurt had used earlier.

"Hello everybody", she said. "I'm Santana Lopez and my bitch here and I are going to perform for you."

"_Who _is the bitch Santana", Wes asked amused.

"You'll always be my bitch."

"Fine… wench."

"Aw he's growing up."

Wes just laughed and started to play the piano. Santana smiled and started to sing: (_Santana, __**Both, **_**Wes**)

_When you're weary, feelin' small__  
__When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all__  
__I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough, and friends just can't be found__**  
**_

Wes joined in with her and it sounded amazing. The audience cheered and the Warblers gaped, especially Kurt.

_**Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down**__**  
**__**Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down**_

Kurt's mouth "fell" even more when Wes took over the verse.

**When you're down and out, when you're on the street****  
****When evening falls so hard, I will comfort you****  
****I'll take your part, oh when darkness comes, and pain is all around**

_**Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind**__**  
**__**Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind**__**  
**_

Wes and Santana smiled at each other and Wes let the piano intensity as they sang the third verse together:

_**Sail on silver girl, sail on by**__**  
**__**Your time has come to shine, and all your dreams will run their way**__**  
**__**See how they shine, oh, if you need a friend, I'm sailing right behind**_

_**Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind**__**  
**_**Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind**

Wes looked up confused because Santana hadn't sung with him, leaving him holding the last notes with his amazing voice. He saw her stand by the edge of the small stage looking out in the crowd and looking miles away. He got worried at ones.

"Santana", he asked as the audience cheered for them. He smiled and bowed but then walked up to her and took her hand. "Tana?"

She jolted slightly and then looked at him. Her eyes were full of tears and she ran.

"Santana!" Wes exclaimed and followed her. The guests and Warblers looked confused. What was that all about?

* * *

"Santana", Wes called when he got out on the street and saw her hurry down it a bit ahead of him. "Santana!" He ran after her and caught up with her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. She was crying, hugging herself.

"What's wrong baby", he asked her and she whimpered and threw and leaned into him. Wes blinked in confusion but put his arms around her and she cried into his strong shoulders. Wes might look a pipsqueak but he had more than six black belts and was muscled underneath that damn uniform. Santana knew that if Tina saw this boy's abs she'd start chewing her lip. Mike looked good in all honesty but he was no Wes. There it was again, she was comparing every single boy to Wes. She started crying again. She knew she had been in love with Wes for ages but he would never feel the same, she was just a little sister to him. It wasn't fair, she couldn't pretend anymore.

"Baby what's wrong", he asked her and she decided that she'd had enough. She grabbed hold of the collar flaps of his blazer and pulled him close and kissed him. First she felt him startle but then he relaxed and kissed her back. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She parted her lips for him and he did the same, for ones she didn't try to dominate, she let him and she melted into his touch. When they parted Wes blushed slightly.

"Sorry", he said and moved out from her arms. "I know you don't feel the same way about me like I do you… I am sorry for taking advantage of you when you were sad and heartbroken on Valentine's… I love you Tana, like… like one of those Disney movies where the prince has loved the princess before he even saw her. I'm sorry."

Santana stared at him and smirked.

"That's not cheesy at all", she said and Wes rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but it's true, I'm a sap."

She walked up to him and kissed him softly.

"True", she said when they parted. "But you're my sap."

Wes smiled and cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. Santana was in heaven, she didn't see those fireworks people talked about. She saw a damn supernova. There was just one problem. Their teams would never agree to this relationship. They ND would think Wes was pulling a Jesse St. James and the Warblers would think she was only playing with Wes' heart to break him so the Warblers would lose their leader, song arranger and guiding light. They parted and Wes took her hand.

"Secret love", he whispered in here ear as if he had been able to read her thoughts.

"Just call me Julie", she whispered in his ear and smiled. Wes smirked.

"It's Juliet", he said.

"Do I look like an old lady?"

"Yes."

She made to swat him but he caught her hand and kissed her fingertips.

"With that pink thing you do", he said and took it out and combed her hair behind her ear. She smiled and kissed his hand as it was resting at her cheek.

"Call me Julie when I call or when you talk about me", she told him. "And I'll call you… Roger?"

"That works", Wes said. "Come let's go back."

"No", she said and sighed. "I've had enough of Breadstix."

"Then let me walk you home", Wes offered her his arm and she took it. "We live on the same street after all. I'll text the Warblers and tell them to go home without me. They should be able to handle that."

"What will you say as an excuse", Santana asked as they started to walk.

"That my Tana needs me tonight, they'll understands… after all…" he smirked. "We're just friends."

"With benefits", she teased and Wes laughed.

Wes sings Heartbreak Hotel to Santana in Prom Queen

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Whoa what the hell happened to you", Wes asked as he let Santana inside his parents' house in Lima. She kissed his cheek and walked inside.

"Don't I look amazing", she asked.

"You look like a girl in kindergarten and also a lot like my _obaasan_."

"I thought so too first", she said happily as he closed the door. "But I look sexy and smart, I feel like Michelle Obama."

"Chica you make me feel as if you are Michelle Obama everyday… when not dressed in skirts my _obaasan_ wears."

"Oh come off it Wesley", Santana said as they walked into the house. "Admit that you like what you see."

Wes hurried in front of her and put a hand on her cheek and then moved his hand so his fingers kind of made a circle around her face.

"I like what I see here", he said and then put a hand over her heart. "And in there."

"You are so sweet", she said and kissed him gently. "Now help me with biology homework."

"Weren't you the sexy and smart one", he teased and she elbowed him. "Ow!"

"Maybe but who said smart people must know biology", she teased and he laughed and pulled her close so that he could kiss her.

"I'll help you on one condition", he told her with a smirk on his lips.

"What is that?" she asked and bit her lip.

"That you wear pants instead of my _obaasan's_ skirts."

"Fine I'll get rid of the grandma skirt… is my pants still here from that dinner accident?"

"They should be", he said and walked into the laundry room. "Hold on a second."

She waited patiently for him and he soon returned with her tight black pants that she'd manage to spill wasabi on last time she and her parents were over for a dinner.

"Ma said she couldn't get all the green out so she modernized your pants", he told her as he held them up for her and she stared.

On the left leg that had ones been completely black there was now a Chinese dragon with flowers and small fireworks around it embroidered onto it. Everything was green and she couldn't even see the faint stain of wasabi on it anymore. She took them and looked at the embroidery.

"This is amazing", she said and looked at Wes. "Did your ma really do this?"

"Yes", Wes said. "Mum said she should just buy you new pants but ma insisted on doing it for her _sànpóuh_."

"Her what?"

"It means daughter-in-law", Wes said and blushed and Santana smiled shyly and did the same. "Ma knew before I did that I was in love with you… well okay not really but-"

She cut him off by kissing him. He smiled and kissed her back. When they parted he was told to wait in the living room so that she could use his room to change and then help her with homework. They actually did do homework but they also got quite enough time to make out in Wes' room before she had to go home to eat dinner.

* * *

The next day Wes was in the library doing some work when he heard movement all around him and looked up. _All _Warblers were crowding around the table with Thad, Blain and Nick sitting in the other three chairs at the table. The rest of the boys crowded around them and him. He already knew why they were there but he wanted to hear it from them. They all looked so smug that he at ones decided to ruin their fun.

"Yes I had a successful date with a very good kisser as you have already seen on my neck", he said before the smirking boys could say anything. "Yes I quite enjoyed it and yes I intend to see her again and no you are not coming with and I am not bringing her here and no Julie is not a gold-digger and she is not just dating me for being a private school boy and no she is not just some bimbo and no she's not attending Crawford and no she does not think I'm sexy because I'm Asian and she does not think the uniform is sexy and yes I'm happy. I met her a while back when I was visiting my parents and we hit it off right away. We like the same things mostly and yes I really like her a lot and intend to be with her for as long as it is possible. Now was there anything else?"

He looked up at them and instead of looking smug they all looked shocked, some even had their mouths hanging open.

"Close the doors there's a draft", Wes remarked dryly and continued with his work. He heard a few plops as the boys closed their mouths.

"How do you _do _that", Nick asked and watched _their_ one and only senior curiously. So they were possisive so what? Wes was the only senior on the Warblers and their big brother. Of course they calimed him as theirs.

"This is a pencil", Wes said and held it up. "When you are in pre-school or in first grade you learn how to write letters. This is the paper you write the letters on and this is the book I need to know what to write."

"I'm not asking about how you write a paper", Nick objected in annoyance.

"Then be a little more specific", Wes said as he continued to work.

"How do you know what we were going to ask?" Blaine cut in.

"Because believe it or not you have done that before and not just to me." He looked up at them. "I'm not stupid and no _Jeff _it sure does not seem that way."

Jeff closed his mouth and stared at their chairman and then muttered:

"How does he do that?"

Wes returned his gaze to his paper but noticed all boys were still around and he sighed.

"What", he asked.

"Hold up", Kurt said. "We're trying to figure out a question."

"Let me save you the trouble", Wes said but continued to work. "Will I see her this weekend? Yes. Will I let you meet her? No because she said she wants to wait to meet all my friends and I hers because she thinks my friends will hurt her and her friends hurt me. What's her name? I told you it was Julie. What's she like? She's funny, sweet, smart, amazing, witty and all positive words in the world. Do I love her? Hell yeah. Will I meet her parents? Sure no problem. Does she have something against gay people and therefore doesn't want to meet my friends? Nope that's not it. Is she some kind of fanatic? Well she is crazy about some stuff but that only makes her adorable. Can she sing? Oh yes. Can she dance? Hell yeah. I she good in bed? I don't know and I will not tell you when or if that happens. Why? We are taking it slow and my sex-life is really none of your business. Is she the one?" he looked up at them with a gentle smile on his lips. "You know what she might actually be the one, when we're ready for that in say 5 to ten years." He continued to work but he was still stared at.

"Okay now you really are starting to scare me", Kurt said and looked at the other Warblers. "When will one of you explain _him_", he nodded at Wes. "to me?"

"Ha I'd like to see them try", Wes chuckled and David slapped him up the head.

"Shut up Wesley", David said. "You're not as enigmatic as you think."

"Yeah yeah tell yourself that David." Then Wes' phone rang and he looked at the number and snorted before answering. "Hi Santana."

Kurt looked at him curiously.

"No I am not naked in the showers thinking of you, I'll do that later", he said without blushing and Kurt was amazed because the boys around him, especially the poor freshmen blushed furiously. Wes snorted again.

"Yes I can meet you for a coffee later today", he said. "Tana you can wear whatever you want because you know you can't embarrass me. I think we established that the day you came to the café in nothing but a bikini. Yes you were amazing to look at then, you always are." Wes chuckled. "Yes I will paint your portrait I've told you that before, but you never had time before because of the Cheerios and… Yes I know my 'Bird-Club' takes a lot of time for me and… Okay, okay this weekend geez. Take it easy Tana and go with Christ. Yes fuck you too." He hung up and the boy stared at him. "What is it now, I'll even let you dolts ask the questions."

"What did you mean with: 'go with Christ'?" Kurt asked. "I never took you for the religious type Wesley."

"I'm not, it just annoys the shit out of her because when we were younger we were at this festival and every time we had to go home we passed this church and the priest was outside calling: go with Christ. He also said stuff about gay people that was more than offensive… now I could send people running with death glares even way back then but Tana was not as good at it yet. She yelled at him in angry Spanish and all he could say was: Clench your soul and go with Christ my child."

"You had no problem with gay people when you were little", Nick asked confused.

"Why should I", Wes asked. "If I were against gay people I would be against my moms."

They group was silent and Wes got confused.

"What", he asked.

"Your mom's what", Jeff asked. "Brother? Sister?"

"No, no I mean my moms", Wes said and smiled.

"As in more than one", Kurt asked.

"Yes." All boys stared at him. "What is it now?"

"You got two moms and you never told us before", David asked.

"You didn't ask me… ow!" David had slapped him up the head again.

* * *

Later that day Wes and Santana met at a café between Lima and Westerville. They sat down by a table and Wes noticed at ones how pleased Santana seemed to be with herself.

"What did you do love", he asked her as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"I managed to break Sam and Quinn up", she said happily and took a bite of the sandwich she'd bought. Wes froze in his movement, which was blowing on the hot cup.

"What", he said.

"I told you Quinn had been cheating on Sam right?" she said.

"Yes you told me you gave her and Finn mono just to prove it."

"Well that worked partly. But Quinn told Sam that she didn't kiss Finn a second time. She gave him some bull story about Finn choking on a gum-ball and she saved him by giving him mouth to mouth."

"That doesn't make any sense", Wes said and put his cup down. "He wouldn't have gotten any air since he was choking."

"Well Sam bought it."

"Is he stupid?" Wes asked and Santana laughed.

"Not really", she said. "He just wanted to believe her so that he can still date her. But I talked some sense into him and he broke up with her and then asked me out. I told him no because a: I don't like to be a rebound and b: doesn't the hickeys on my neck tell you something?"

Wes laughed. Both of them had hickeys. She told him that he had basically gone through the same thing he did today. She'd been questioned by everyone about her hickeys and she had told them that:

"Yes I had a successful date with a very good kisser as you have already seen on my neck", she said and smirked. "Yes I enjoyed it and yes I intend to see him again and no you are not coming with and I am not bringing him here and no Roger is not in it to have sex with me and no he is not just dating me for being a hot bitch and no he is not just some horny ass and no he's not a boy from McKinley and no he does not think I'm sexy because I'm Latina and he does not think I'm a bitch and yes I'm happy. I met him a while back and we hit it off right away. We like the same things mostly and yes I really like him a lot and intend to be with him for as long as it is possible. Now shut the hell up and leave me alone to fantasize about my hot boyfriend Roger."

Wes just laughed at that and she smiled. She loved his laugh, heck she loved everything about him. She leaned over and kissed his lips. He smiled into the kiss and put a hand to her cheek gently. Santana had decided that she really wanted to keep this boy and so she was, no one else was going to have him. He was _hers_ and she'd beat up any girl or boy that tried to steal him from her.

* * *

**TBC**

**Guest - Thank you I'm happy you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A few things before we start:**

**a: the update will take a while because I need my season 2 Glee DVDs which my sister-in-law has borrowed from me so it will take a while.**

**b: I am VERY upset because a person on this site has the NERVE of stealing the first chapter of this story. They have appologized but it still upsets me and they have changed parts of the story that are word by word copied from this story.**

* * *

Part 3

Wes watched Kurt and Blaine get ready to go to Rachel Berry's party and he chuckled at the almost panicked way they did it. Both had changed outfits five times already.

"Just pick up a shirt and go", Wes said with a grin. He, David, Niff, Trent and Thad were acting jury.

"Not all of us are class-less Neanderthals like you Wesley!" Kurt called from the bathroom.

"Hey I resent that!" Wes called with a grin. "You've never been in my closet. Don't judge before you look."

The door opened and Kurt stuck his head out.

"Can I have a look", he asked and Wes snorted. His roommate was hilarious at times.

"Sure go ahead", he said and Kurt hurried over and opened the doors. Then he looked at Wes.

"Are you kidding me Mr. Montgomery", he said and Wes shrugged.

"What is it", David asked and walked over and looked at Wes' clothes and gaped. "Dude!"

"What", Wes asked and David pulled out a pair of jeans… worn out such with holes on the knees. Everyone stared at him.

"What", he asked and David started to roam through his wardrobe. It was full of muscle shirts, turtle necks, shirts, tank tops and David stared when he found a long and _heave _leather coat.

"Very… vampirish", Jeff supplied and they all stared at Wes.

"My moms gave me that for Halloween a few years ago", Wes explained. "I kind of like it so I use it at times."

"I've never seen you wear any of this", Nick said. "Come to think of it… I've never seen you without your uniform… well except for when you're in some game for the sports teams…"

"So", Wes asked and then got a black tank top thrown in his face and a pair of skintight jeans. "Hey!"

"Change", Trent demanded. Wes rolled his eyes and took off his blazer, tie, shirt and then promptly pulled off his white t-shirt. The guys gaped because… well they knew Wes practiced and worked out but seeing his arms and abs had them gape.

Wes was in better shape than most of them and Kurt couldn't shake the realization of Wes having a better body than Mike and the football players. Wes walked into the bathroom to change his pants… and to do some styling on his hair. While he was in there he sent a text to Santana telling her to meet him for a date if she wanted to skip the party.

"Wes what are you doing", Nick asked knocking on the door.

"Just a second", Wes called. "Julie texted me!" Wes finished his hair, giving it a somewhat sexy bed-head kind of style. He decided to tease the boys a bit and put on some eyeliner he kept hidden and then put in one of his earrings, that he'd never told them about before.

"So you got a date tonight", David asked and Wes smirked and opened the door.

"What do you think", he asked and stepped out. They gaped at him.

"I… you.. Wes?" Kurt couldn't formulate a sentence.

"What", he asked as he walked up to his wardrobe and got out a black, worn-out jacket and a pair of black shoes.

"You… I… you look… and… is that an earring?!"

"Yes", Wes said and pulled the zipper up on his jacket.

"When did you pierce you ear?!" Nick asked.

"Five… six… seven years ago give or take."

"What?!" they all yelled.

"Sorry boys but I gotta go", he took his car keys. "Julie is waiting for me."

"We gotta go too Kurt", Blaine pointed out. Wes smiled and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"You are an angel", Santana said as they walked into the club called Re-Lacks. It was a club for people that were underage, it didn't serve alcohol and offered karaoke, dancing, theaters at times, concerts at others and just a lot of fun. They had food as well and Wes lead Santana over to a table. No one else in the Warblers or New Directions knew about this place. Why? Because it was in Lime Heights. Well the ND had heard about it but they like everyone else thought it was a club with strippers, alcohol and 'sinful' stuff.

"But I look the other way around", Wes teased and kissed her cheek as they sat down and their usual waitress hurried up to them.

"Ley! Tani!" she said and gave both of them a hug. "The normal?"

"Yes please Funny", Santana said. The girl's name was Fanny but she was funny so everyone called her that.

"And a piece of that apple cake too funny", Wes said and smiled. "I need some sweetness for my girl."

"Coming right up lovebirds", Funny said and hurried off. Wes pulled Santana to him and hugged her close.

"I missed you", he said.

"Missed you too", she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"So what was the party like?"

"Ugh don't talk about it." Santana leaned her head on his shoulder. "I left just as your hobbit friend and Lady Hummel arrived. I was bored to death anyway. I feel sorry for them really, having to spend a night with _Berry_."

"They'll probably find a way to get wasted, wasn't Puck there?"

"Yes…"

"Well after what you told me he can wrap Berry around his pinky."

"He can…"

"So he'll probably get them all drunk."

"Aw man and I'm missing it!"

"Look at it this way Tana", Wes said and kissed her lips softly. "You won't have a hangover and will remember everything you did this weekend."

"Can I do you?"

He laughed and kissed her again, just as Funny arrived with their food. She set the plates down and then turned to Wes.

"So Ley how's that song you've been writing coming along?" she asked and Wes blushed. Santana turned to him.

"_You_ write songs", she asked.

"Yes… they're not that good", Wes mumbled and blushed.

"Okay screw karaoke!" Santana said and got up. "_You _are singing me the song Funny is talking about."

"What? No!"

"Funny help me!"

Funny and Santana grabbed Wes' arms and dragged him up to the concert stage.

"Tani!" the 'bartender' called. "Concerts are on Saturdays, it's karaoke tonight!"

"Who cared Bobby", she called back happily. "Ley has got a song for us that he's written himself!"

"I do not!" Wes objected but at those words from Santana all their friends in the place turned off the karaoke and turned to the concert stage. A few guys that Santana knew lived on their street hurried up.

"Is it the one we helped you record", one of them asked Wes as he helped pulling said boy onto the stage.

"No!" Wes objected all red in the face.

"Aw why not", the drummer said and took his seat behind the drums. "It is amazing and you said it's for a special girl. Oh is it for Tani?!"

Wes blushed bright red.

"It _is _for Tani", Funny said and squealed. "Come on girl let's go watch your boyfriend sing to you and for you."

Funny took Santana's hand and pulled her off the stage. Wes groaned and turned to the band but nodded. They all grinned. They loved playing this song. Wes looked at the audience. It was actually only Lime Heights kids around and he felt so at home that he couldn't help but smile. He took the mike.

"Okay I wrote this song watching my girl Tani walk away from a bad relationship", he said and Santana looked at him curiously. "As you all know Tani and I are dating."

"But it's a secret", Santana hurriedly said. "The New Directions and the Warblers _can't _know."

"Oh so it's like Romeo and Juliet", Bobby said and grinned.

"Yes. So if anyone asks my boyfriend's name is Roger and Wes is dating Julie."

"Cute", Funny cooed. "Now get on with it Ley."

"Okay, okay", Wes said with a laugh. "One more thing. When I wrote this song Tana I was already in love with you. This is for you baby, I love you."

She blushed and smiled and the band started playing. Wes started singing almost at ones:

**She passes by, with or without her beautiful smile  
I wonder if I, even have the courage to ask her out  
But I live by the dream, to find the reason, to tell her**

Wes was watching Santana all the time when he sang and he suddenly smiled really wide and started the chorus:

**Put your favorite dress on girl, cause I'm gonna rock your world  
There's a place where you never have been before  
Looking at the moon outside,  
It's getting pretty bright tonight  
Feel the beat of my heart, cause I´m falling**

Santana blushed and Funny nudged her. She smiled and looked at her boyfriend that was now looking out at everyone in the room. His smile was softer now.

**It's another day, and now I know what I have to say  
I call her name, and she lights up and comes my way  
So I live by the dream, to find the reason, to tell her**

**Put your favorite dress on girl, cause I'm gonna rock your world** – Wes looked at her again.**  
There's a place where you never have been before  
Looking at the moon outside,  
It's getting pretty bright tonight  
Feel the beat of my heart, cause I´m falling down, yeah, yeah**

**Spare a minute of your time, gonna make you mine  
There is nothing in my way when I sweep your heart away, today**

Wes jumped off the stage and grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her up. He pulled her close to him and held her so that they could sway together in the beat of the music.

**Put your favorite dress on girl, cause I'm gonna rock your world  
There's a place where you never have been before  
Looking at the moon outside,  
It's getting pretty bright tonight  
Feel the beat of my heart, cause I´m falling  
Feel the beat of my heart, cause I´m falling…**

When the song ended everyone cheered and Wes and Santana kissed. Best Friday ever!

* * *

**TBC Song not mine. It's by the group State Of Drama and it is from 2013. But since this is an AU-world so why not? I heard it and was just like: "That's a Westana song!"**

**Guest: Thank you for telling me, I've checked it out and reported it.**


End file.
